


I'll Still Be Around

by mandorush



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Pilot Poe Dameron, Resistance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandorush/pseuds/mandorush
Summary: As you lay on the grass under the warmth of the sunlight, waiting for him to come back from his mission, you think about the night that completely changed your life in the Resistance. You had no idea how he convinced you to follow him to that secluded, grassy spot, but as the pale moonlight highlighted his beautiful features you stopped questioning yourself. It was time to live in the moment.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You, poe dameron - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	I'll Still Be Around

The grass is surprisingly comfortable as the green strands tickle your face. It is an incredibly balmy day, and you keep your eyes closed, allowing the sun to kiss your skin. You’ve been laying on the grass for an hour, maybe more, when you hear the sound of x-wings approaching the base and making their way to the hangar. 

You’re surprised to see some of the aircrafts able to fly back to the Resistance base: a few of them have missing parts, others are leaving a dark trail of smoke in the sky. But those pilots are finally returning back home, and you are glad to see them alive. These are dark times, there’s no need for more mourning, you all already had enough. 

A tremendous, celebratory roar explodes from inside the hangar as the x-wings land one by one. You open one eye to observe the last x-wing landing at the base and for a second, you consider joining the party and welcome the heroes back after being away for so long. But you don’t move. You know people in the Resistance have been talking, and you don’t want to offer them another reason to ignite the gossip. You like to think you don’t care about what people think about you, but deep down, you know you do. You’re not as tough as you let them believe, but no one has to know about that. 

A part of you can’t wait to see him again. He’s been away for who knows how long and you’re dying to throw your arms around his neck, sliding your hands in those dark, thick curls to feel its soft texture again. However, you know he won’t mind not seeing you in the hangar celebrating with the others. He knows where to find you: your favorite spot. The green area right before the trees and the thick forest. You didn’t pick this peaceful corner randomly, though. Actually, you didn’t pick this place at all! It was him on an incredible, drunken night to conduct you to this secluded spot. 

He was acting like an experienced playboy, bragging about being the ‘best pilot in the Resistance.’ Who knows how many times he played that part, telling the same stories over and over again while hitting on girls. All you did was nodding and smiling at him, unsure of how you ended up alone in the dark with him. You didn’t really fancy him, or at least not like other women in the Resistance did. But there was something about him that night... Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the full moon that helped set a beautiful, intimate atmosphere, or maybe it was the fact you were feeling a little lonely. The fact is you sat down on the grass next to him, your leg touching his through the big, orange jumpsuit you were both wearing.

He kept going on and on about a dangerous mission he managed to pull off but you weren’t really listening. You were too focused on his face, on how the moonlight highlighted his features: his dark hair with a hint of silver glowed under the pale light. And there was a spark in his eyes, so beautiful you couldn’t look away or even focus on his words for that matter. You never looked at him so closely, and it surprised you how pleasant his face was. 

When he noticed you looking down at his mouth, he finally stopped talking. There was something in the way he laid his eyes on you that caused your stomach to do a triple flip.

‘Am I boring you?’, he said with a smirk. 

‘Do you want an honest answer? Or should I be polite and say it was the most fascinating story I’ve ever heard?’, you smiled.

‘Mmh, well, I’m sorry to hear I’m being such a pain’, his words were annoyed but his face told a radically different story.‘Do you have a more constructive way on how to spend our time?’. Smooth, you think.

‘I have something in mind…’, you said. 

Before you could even think about your actions, you took the initiative and kissed him. For a second, his body got a little stiff, surprised by your impulsion, but adapted right away to the shift in leadership. He placed a hand on your face, cupping your right cheek; that contact was the spark that set your skin on fire. His hands were coarse and big, but they were also reassuring and soothing. It felt as if they always belonged there, on your body. His other hand found its way to your thigh, stroking it lightly. You thanked the stars for the thick jumpsuit, otherwise, it would’ve been too much fire to handle at once.

You pulled him closer to you grasping him from the hem of his white vest, your right hand deep between his curls. His warm breath on you made you dizzy, even more than all the alcohol you already drank. His lips were incredibly soft against yours, and you quickly realized you couldn’t get enough. And that’s how it happened. It was sweet, tender, and there was no malice in this gesture.

The two of you spent the night making out under the moonlight, like two teenagers who sneaked out of their parents’ house to experience their youthful love. You had never thought about him that way, but after you experienced his soft, lovely lips on yours, it was impossible for you to picture a future without him. You wanted him so bad, but didn’t want to spoil your feelings by letting other people in the Resistance to know. Eventually, he walked you back to your room, tenderly holding your hand and kissed you goodnight.

Thinking about that night still makes your stomach do flips and turns on itself. You know this feeling has a name, but you’re too proud and stubborn to say it out loud. While reminiscing in the past, still laying on the grass with your eyes closed, you detect a shadow getting close to you. 

‘Hello beautiful,’ he said.

‘Hello Poe,’ you replied, giving him a smile while trying to cover your eyes with your hand to stop the sunlight from getting in.

‘Am I not beautiful?’

‘I wouldn’t know, you’ve been away for so long. Come closer, and I might be able to tell you,’ you joked.

He takes a seat on the grass, right above your head. He gently places both his hands at the bottom of your head to hoist it, so that he can easily slide under and place your head on his crossed legs. He bends his torso towards you, and you notice his head is right on your face after he completely obscured the sunlight off your face. 

You lazily open your eyes again and there he was: the most handsome man you’ve ever seen. He looks exhausted after his mission, with a hint of purple under his eyes, but still, to you, he looks better than any other man on a good day. 

‘Mmh, you’re not that bad either,’ you say, welcoming him back home. 

‘I’ll take it,’ he says while lowering his face to give you a kiss. 

You didn’t know how much you’ve missed him until you finally had him right there with you, with his lips on yours and his curls tickling your neck. 

‘I missed you, you idiot, and I’m glad you didn’t get yourself killed,’ you laugh close to his lips.

‘I tried my best, but unluckily for you, I’ll still be around!’

You chuckle and gently slap his face as you pull up towards him to get another kiss. 

‘Unlucky me!’, you sigh as your lips touch again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! I haven't written a story in centuries so hopefully it's not too bad. Over this year spent at home in quarantine, I've been watching lots of Star Wars and me getting obsessed over Poe Dameron was only an obvious step in the whole process. I'd like to write more one-shots, or maybe a fic, so if you have any suggestions, feel free to message me here or on Tumblr: https://mandorush.tumblr.com/ x :)


End file.
